Through the Anger and Sadness
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Sokka is suddenly dumped by Suki, and Toph wants nothing more then to help. But she still wishes there was some way to make him see she has furthur intentions as well. Will he push her away, or except the new relationship that is forming?
1. The Break up

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters, because if I did Toph would have got with somebody, even if it wasn't Sokka.

Sokka sat in the window seat staring outside deep in thought. Suki came into the room not very happy.

"Sokka, I need to talk to you,"

"Huh, oh," he said fading back into reality, "What about?"

"We need to talk about the fact that you never talk to me anymore,"

"Well, lately I haven't had much to say."

"What do you mean? You've talked to Aang and Toph a lot recently. Why not me Sokka? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! I supposed to be treated differently, but I'm treated just like everyone else, minus a few kisses here and there, that are also becoming rawer. I mean, what do you want?"

"I don't know. I-"

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you still want me?" Suki's eye's were blazing now, and Sokka was very confused. Why would she ask that, of course he still wanted her. ? Understanding hit him full force.

"Is this about Toph?" he asked mad himself now. How could she not trust him? "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you enough to know you haven't done anything," she was begging to soften . "Sokka, do you ever wonder what it would be like if Yue had never turned into the moon? " her voice sounded far away.

What sort of question was that? Of course he did, but what did that change? It didn't for him, but he could tell that to her it changed everything.

"It's alright. You don't need to answer," she was on the verge of tears, and it took him all his willpower to not comfort her. "Of course you think of her, no one ever gets over their first love."

" I don't understand how this changes anything though?"

Suki paused searching for the right words. "It's as if your searching… no waiting for… something.. or someone. It's as if you can't hold onto me any more. So, I'll make it easier for you." With that, and tears streaming down her face, she flew out the door.


	2. A small confession

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar there would have been a lot more Kataang in it, Mai would have more personality, and Toph would have a boyfriend.

A/N: I hope that in this story I don't totally stray away from Sokka's character, if I do I'm sorry.

1 Week Later

They were hanging in the Jasmine Dragon as usual. Everyone was having a good time, well with the exception of Sokka. He was hiding back in a corner while the others groped near the front. He had been in a particularly foul mood lately and no one had been brave enough to ask what was bothering him. Zuko was explaining about his and Mai's anniversary that was two days away.

"So, I went back to Ember Island yesterday and found this." He extended the red box he was holding and lifted off the lid smoothly. Katara leaded away from Aang's side to pear closer at the present.

"Oh my that is a beauty," Katara gasped. Aang now more curious looked too and saw a pink shell tied onto a think black lace to form a necklace. It was so simple it was beautiful. Toph let out an annoyed moan, "Isn't anyone going to tell me what it is or do I need to grow new eyes!"

"Sorry Toph not thinking," Zuko chided pleasantly. "It is a shell I found woven into a black piece of lace, creating a necklace."

"I beat she'll like it Sparky"

"Yeah, she will" Aang smiled.

"She better," Katara ranted, "Or I'll steal it from her in the middle of the night with the help of my water bending."

Everyone laughed even Iroh who had been quietly sipping him tea the while. Well, of course Sokka didn't laugh, but he did turn up his lips about an inch. "Hey, you know I haven't really thought about it, but dose anyone know where Suki's gotten off too? I haven't seen her around the past week."

They all shrugged and turned their attention onto Sokka who couldn't keep quite anymore. "I know where she is, well not exactly, but I know she left. To where I don't know, but I know that she probably isn't coming back, at least not for a long while."

So this most have been why he had been depressed so, Katara thought. "But, why would Suki just leave without any warning or goodbyes?"

"Oh she said goodbye alright. She said it to me and ran off. It was my fault I pushed her away, so she left. Happy now you have to full story!" He was yelling now, more out of frustration with himself then anger towards the others. "You get it? I was stupid and did something that was wrong and threw away the only women I ever loved besides Yue. Two women gone. Do I have a jinx or something. Tell me cause I would really like to know. I have to think things through and be depressed for a while so please just stay in your happy land and leave me alone." With that he strode away, leaving Toph in complete sadness.

It was unbearable for her to see him this way. She could feel his pain 10 fold how the others could and it broke her heart. She had to help him somehow. She sprain up to follow.

Toph said "But I don't want to be in any happy land if you're not in it. I want to be with you in whatever land you decide to go to. I want to stay with you Sokka." Wow, she had not meant to say all that. She was not used to showing her feelings, especially things like this. Of course what she said had been true and she thought everybody had known already besides, because of the way her face flushed when she didn't want it to and her heart pounded when he was smiling at her.

But from the look on his face now it was apparent that he had had no clue. He didn't explode as she thought he might, or look mad in any way at all. He just looked...shocked and confused. He turned and walked away without saying anything.


End file.
